The Unforgettable Past
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: A old female friend come back to visit Aoshi..... What kind of friend is she?........How will she affect Aoshi and Miaso? ....... What happens when she claims to be the strongest woman on earth?.... How will Aoshi react when she goes after Miaso?
1. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.  
  
The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter 1 - We meet again  
  
"Aoshi! Where are you going?" Misao had just finished her breakfast and saw Aoshi wandered outside.  
  
"To the temple" Aoshi was always a man of few words.  
  
"But you went yesterday!" Misao complained like always.  
  
Aoshi just kept on walking towards the temple without answering or looking back at her.  
  
"He's always like this!" Misao stomped back into the room.  
Aoshi was sitting quietly meditating as a strange aura filled his body. Aoshi fluttered open as he dissected the feeling.  
  
'It's not an evil aura, but it's a very strong one' Aoshi closed his eyes once more.  
  
'It's probably a strong solider coming back to his family' Aoshi brushed it off.  
A fairly tall sender female walked onto the grounds of the Oniwanbanshu property. A smiled formed on her face as she looked around and started to explore the grounds.  
  
"Okina!" She was glad to see him again.  
  
The old man looked up and his eyes bulged out. "Hello beautiful lady, how can I help you?"  
  
"Okina!" She said again and she launched her and hugged the old man. "It's good to see you again"  
  
"Again? Have we met before beautiful lady?" He enjoyed the hug, but was in confusion.  
  
"It's me!" She gave her brightest smile ever.  
  
And it immediately came to his head. "Mina!"  
  
"Yup!" She said so cheerfully.  
  
"You grew up to be a beautiful wonderful lady!" He complimented.  
  
"Thank you" She settled herself down.  
  
"What brings you back here?" Okina asked.  
  
Mina smiled wider "just visiting and to see some old friends"  
  
"I see" Okina went to get some tea.  
  
"So........um...... Where's Aoshi?" Mina curiously looked around.  
  
Okina almost dropped the tea when he also remembered what the past was like.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Mina got up to help him.  
  
"I'm just getting old" He though if she was going to find out, she'll have to find out from him.  
  
"You're still young in spirit!" Mina laid the tea peacefully on the ground and pour into the cups.  
  
"Ah........Thank you my dear" Okina sat back and slipped his tea.  
  
"So........Do you know where Aoshi is?" Mina asked again.  
  
"He's at the temple" Okina replied.  
  
"Oh........ I just passed by it"  
  
"It's been a long time Mina"  
  
"Yes it has, I think it has been to long" Mina got up.  
  
"Yes it has" Okina watched her walk out the door.  
  
"I'm going to give Aoshi a little visit" Mina turned back and smiled again.  
  
Okina couldn't speak. 'Maybe It'll be good for Aoshi to smile and laugh again' Okina though.  
Aoshi was in listening the sound of the wind as he blew lightly across the sky, when something interrupted him.  
  
"Aoshi" Mina spoke softly.  
  
Aoshi was stocked at the voice that he heard, it sounded so familiar.  
  
"It's been a long time" She spoke again.  
  
Aoshi turned around slightly and to his surprise he saw a tall, slender, and beautiful woman standing there.  
  
"Aoshi" Mina smiled as she saw his face, but there was something different about it.  
  
"Takagi Mina" Aoshi stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"I'm glad you remember me" Mina smiled again as she was closer to Aoshi.  
  
"I could never forget you" Aoshi said. "It's been quite a long time since you left Mina............ What brings you back here to Kyoto?"  
  
"I came back to see you again......... and to see if you still feel the same" Mina looked into his eyes with love and care.  
  
"Mina" Aoshi had almost completely forgotten about Mina ever since his mission was to become the strongest. He had always though about Misao, he was even considering about loving that child.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	2. Remembrance of Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.  
  
The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter 2 - Remembrances of Childhood  
  
"Mina!" Aoshi ran up to her and almost knocked her over because he was so excited. Aoshi was about 6 years old and Mina was 5 years old, they were both in training to become an Oniwanbanshu Ninja. Despite their slight age differences, Mina skills greatly surpassed Aoshi's.  
  
"Where's the fire?" She asked as they were both getting up.  
  
"Look what I got!" Aoshi with a great smile showed her a Kodachi.  
  
"Wow cool!" Mina took it and inspected it.  
  
"My first weapon!" Aoshi said excitingly.  
  
"Congratulations!" Mina handed the sword back to Aoshi and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm still not as good as you though" Aoshi frowned slightly.  
  
"Of course you are! Don't say that, you're the best at what you do and you're very determined about your training" Mina grabbed his hand and comforted him.  
  
Aoshi smiled as he pulled the Kodachi out of its shield and admired it.  
  
"Maybe we can spar with each other sometime" Mina looked at it admirably too.  
  
"Yeah" Aoshi slide it back in.  
  
"Come on I'm hungry, let's go get some lunch!" Mina grabbed his arm and pulled him to the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Aoshi laughed as he heard her stomach growled and let him be pulled by her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Few Months Later......  
  
"Hey Mina, what you doing here?" Aoshi asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
Mina was looking up the clear blue sky with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Aoshi looked at her closely.  
  
"Aoshi" Mina said slowly as she took her gazed off the sky.  
  
"Mina? What's wrong?" Aoshi touched her arm.  
  
"Aoshi.......... Will you still love me when we grow up?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Of course!" Aoshi didn't know why she asked such a silly question. Even though they were only children Aoshi knew that she was the only one that can make his life so much better.  
  
"What if we never see each other for a long time? How about then? Will you still?" Mina leaned closer to Aoshi.  
  
"Of course, but that's never going to happen" Aoshi was still little and so was Mina, they didn't know what they were saying.  
  
"Aoshi..........My parents are moving........." Mina finally let out.  
  
"What?" Aoshi shocked.  
  
"Were going to move to a different city next week" Mina put her head down.  
  
"Why?" Aoshi didn't want her to leave his side, not now or ever.  
  
"My dad was offered a better and newer job" A tear fell down her face.  
  
"You still have a week right?" Aoshi asked as he was also starring at the ground.  
  
"Yeah" Mina didn't want to leave Aoshi, her first and only love she thought.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to make this week the most special week we ever had" Aoshi tried to cheer her up with one of his smiles.  
  
"I guess so" Mina returned his smile and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Week Later.........  
  
"Thank you Aoshi for this week and for everything" Mina standing outside of the training grounds.  
  
"I wished you didn't have to leave" Aoshi showed a tear.  
  
"I wished the same" Mina stepped closer and hugged him.  
  
"Mina, don't ever forget you as an Oniwanbanshu Ninja. You completed and master the Oniwanbanshu Ninja ways at such an early age you should be proud" Okina said his goodbyes.  
  
"And also remember that you are welcome back here anytime"  
  
"Thank you Sensei" Mina bowed and smiled. Okina and the Oniwanbanshu leader left Aoshi and Mina to be alone for a few for moments before she left.  
  
"I'll train hard and I'll become the strongest someday and then I'll spar with you, so don't you dare slack off!" Aoshi tried to smile and be cheerful.  
  
"I won't! I won't lose to you" Mina looked at her waiting parents.  
  
"I guess this is it huh?" Aoshi said with his blank face.  
  
"We'll meet again Shinomori Aoshi" Mina smiled.  
  
"Yes, the day I look forward to the most" Aoshi nodded once.  
  
Mai turned around to walk towards her parents, but stopped in mid spin.  
  
"Aoshi I promise I'll be back" Mina got inches away from his face.  
  
"Mina I promise I'll be waiting" Aoshi leaned even closer.  
  
And before they both knew it they lips pressed and the moment they both shared was electric. Aoshi's arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer. They both wanted this to last forever, but they knew that it would end sometime. Mina pried herself away from the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I won't say goodbye, because this isn't. So I'll see you later Aoshi" Mina waved as she smiled and went to her parents.  
  
"See you later" Aoshi waved back and giving away his last and final smile.  
  
  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
  
  
An Duckie4rmabove Production 


	3. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.  
  
The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter 3 - The Past  
  
Aoshi never smiled once after that day, nor did he laugh and showed his emotions towards anyone. It was that fateful day, which made him into the man that he is today. But it's been so long for Aoshi, he didn't know how he felt towards her anymore. Even if he still did truly still love her, what would happen to Misao? Did he love her too?  
  
He couldn't get his emotions into place. He was so use to putting them aside and focusing on his training. Aoshi couldn't find an answer to give her. He just stood there silently thinking how to utter the best possible way so that he wouldn't hurt either of them.  
  
But Mina didn't need a verbal answer from him. His long silent pause told her everything she needed to know.  
  
"I'm sorry Aoshi.......... I was foolish to think that you could still love a girl like me" Mai backed away from her position and turned back and walked away.  
  
"Mina.........Please wait......... "Aoshi said as he saw her stopped but she didn't look back at him.  
  
"Let me explain everything to you first" Aoshi calmly and slowly stepped up to her.  
  
"Ok" Mina said quietly but he still heard her.  
  
Mina and Aoshi walked back to the house without speaking a single word to each other. But their minds were no where near silent.  
  
'Do I still love her? What about Misao? She's always running around trying to make me smile......... but on the other hand Mina was the only girl who made me laugh and smile......... maybe because I didn't let anyone else in my heart that's why I couldn't smile at Misao' Aoshi debated in his head.  
  
'If he can't answer me right away, then that means he doesn't love me anymore. I wouldn't blame him I guess, it's been a long time, 20 years I think..... I guess I was a fool to think that he'll still love me even after all these years..... but I guess I just had to know....... he probably has a wife by now" Mina sighed as she took in the air.  
  
"Aoshi!" Misao ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "You're back early today!"  
  
"Misao" Aoshi said quietly. Misao blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe her eyes. A woman standing next to her Aoshi, she had to admit that she was beautiful.  
  
"Who are you?" Misao blurted out not letting go of Aoshi's arm.  
  
"I'm Mina" She gave a big smile and extended her arm. "Former Oniwanbanshu Ninja"  
  
"Oh....... I'm Misao....... leader of the Oniwanbanshu" She shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Still with a smile on her face Mina greeted her.  
  
"Ah! Mina, Aoshi....... I had a feeling you two will be back" Okina just had happen to come out and saw them.  
  
"Okina" Mina smiled.  
  
"I see you met Misao, Mina" Okina walked up to them.  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
"Aoshi....... Have you two talked everything out?" Okina questioned.  
  
"What? Talked everything out?" Misao confused.  
  
"We were just about to do so" Aoshi replied.  
  
"Ahhhh...... Then may I join in this conversation you two about to have?" Okina needed to talk some things out too.  
  
"Of course" Aoshi calmly said.  
  
"What about me?" Misao wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"You can bring us some tea" Okina laughed and turned and lead them into a room where they could all speak.  
When the Misao reluctantly brought the tea, and went to do the rest of her chores wanting to know what they were talking about.  
  
Okina, Mina, and Aoshi sat in a circle in silent for a few minutes taking in their tea.  
  
"Where should we begin?" Okina breaking the silent between everyone.  
  
Mina didn't speak. She only looked at her tea.  
  
"Well I'm sure you would like to know if Aoshi still feels the same for you when you left........Am I right." Okina looked at her.  
  
Mina nodded her head.  
  
"Mina............ the girl you saw out there........." Okina started.  
  
"Is also after Aoshi's heart" Mina finished.  
  
Aoshi just sat there silently drinking his tea.  
  
"But I didn't ask for that......... I asked Aoshi if he still felt the same for me as I do him" Mina continued.  
  
"It's been so long......... do you expect Aoshi to just open his heart again and take you back in a instant?" Okina wanted Misao to be happy, but he didn't want to break Aoshi's first love's heart.  
  
"I just asked if he still felt the same....... if he already chose another then I have no problem with that........ I understand that I've been gone for a long time" Mina sighed.  
  
"Mina........." Aoshi started. "What happen to you Aoshi? Ever since I came back I haven't seen you smile once" Mina interrupted.  
  
"Mina.........Aoshi's past........ changed after you left" Okina started to explain.  
  
"No one has seen Aoshi smiled since the day you left, he trained day and night to be stronger.........at age 15 he became the Okashira of the Oniwanbanshu"  
  
Mina listened intensively.  
  
"Later he was obsessed with becoming the strongest of the strongest....... He set out with 4 other comrades......."  
  
"But they died protecting me" Aoshi added before Okina could say anything else.  
  
"he fought the Battousai a few times to prove that Oniwanbanshu are or were the strongest, but then he began to realized that being the strongest isn't everything......So Misao became the leader of the Oniwanbanshu" Okina wrapped up.  
  
"Now that you know my past......... Why did you leave for so long?" Aoshi set his tea down and turned his head towards Mina.  
  
"I kept moving from town to town....... but it wasn't for my dad..... They just made that excuse to move me around...... my father always said...... steel is the strongest and an alloy of the best metals in the world..... so they made me master and complete the trainings of the best budo in the world........" Mina told her past.  
  
"Mina............Are you saying you are the strongest warrior?" Okina assumed  
  
"No, but my past was suppose to mold me into the strongest warrior" Mina replied  
  
"Mina........" Aoshi started  
  
"Aoshi.....I know I came back quite sudden, so I don't have the right to except an answer from you right away....... I will ask you again in two weeks..........that should be more than enough time.........if you need more than that it is obviously that you don't........." mina got up and opened the door to find Misao trying to eavesdrop.  
  
"Mina.......Where are you going?" Okina curiously asked  
  
"Going to find a place to stay at" Mina replied.  
  
"You are welcome to stay here........." Aoshi didn't want Mina to be so far away from him again.  
  
"After all you are an Oniwanbanshu member" Okina added.  
  
"Thank You" Mina just stood there staring at Misao when Misao was doing the same.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	4. Our Lives Now

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.  
  
The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter 4 - Our Lives Now  
  
Aoshi awoke; he remembered the events of yesterday. His past love coming back and asking for his feelings, even when he couldn't express them, she stayed like Misao. 'Now will this be any different from Misao?' Aoshi wondered.  
  
Aoshi walked down the hall and somehow ended in front of Mina's room. They barley talked yesterday after the conversation they had. 'I wonder if today is going to be any different' Aoshi knocked slightly on her door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Mina?" Aoshi called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Aoshi slowly slide the door open and peek inside.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
It was still early in the morning, Misao and the others shouldn't have gotten up yet. He began to wonder where Mina had gone as he started to walk around.  
  
He stopped in his movements as he saw the very same spot with the very same girl sitting staring up into the clear blue sky 20 years ago.  
  
"Mina" Aoshi gracefully seated him next to her.  
  
"Good Morning Aoshi" Mina startled, but greeted Aoshi with a smile.  
  
Aoshi didn't know what to say next.  
  
"Aoshi...... I know it was wrong of me to avoid you yesterday...... I'm sorry...... I just needed some time to think with myself" Mina explained her actions for the previous day.  
  
Aoshi sat and listened.  
  
"I know there is another fighting for the same thing I want...... I don't know what you want me to do....... but I won't give up without a fight" Mina looked into Aoshi's eyes and smiled deeply.  
  
Aoshi nodded once and a faint grin overcame his face.  
  
"Well I should get started on breakfast shouldn't I?" Mina got up while still gazing at the peaceful sky.  
  
Aoshi nodded a bit and watched her leave. 'I need to work stuff out in my head' Aoshi said to himself and headed for the temple without breakfast.  
"Wow, something smells good!" Misao said as she awoke from her sleep.  
"What's that pleasing smell?" Okina slide his door open and followed the smell.  
Okina and Misao met in front of the kitchen door.  
  
"Do you smell the same thing I do?" Misao blinked widely a few times.  
  
"I believe I do" Okina sniffed the air again.  
  
Misao and Okina looked at each other for a few more moments and without saying another word to each other they both pulled the dory wide open revealing Mina standing there just finishing setting a plate down on the tale.  
  
"Good Morning you two" Mina smiled brightly.  
  
Okina and Misao eye's popped out of their sockets.  
  
"I made you breakfast" Mina gracefully presented them the food on the table.  
"That was a delicious breakfast Mina!" Misao complimented.  
  
"Thank you" Mina on the other hand hasn't touched her own food.  
  
"You'll make a lovely wife someday" Okina spoke.  
  
"Thank you" Mina looked out the window and though of how life would be if she and Aoshi were together as a family.  
  
"Jiya........ when I looked in Aoshi's room this morning there was no one there. Do you know where he went?" Misao was looking for Aoshi again.  
  
"He went to the temple" Mina answered.  
  
"Again?" Misao let out a big sign.  
  
"You have quite an attachment to Aoshi don't you Misao-Chan?" Mina smiled at her.  
  
"Aoshi took care of me when I was little" Misao was a little angry at the Chan following her name.  
  
"I see........." Mina didn't know what to say next.  
  
"Where did you learn how to cook so well?" Okina changed the subject.  
  
"My mother" Mina smiled.  
  
"How come you're not with your mother now?" Misao asked.  
  
"I change back here to give my old sensei and a very special friend a visit" Mina wiped the smiled off her face.  
  
"Oh" Misao dropped.  
Mina wandered around her room not knowing what to do, and soon she found herself exploring the grounds of the Oniwanbanshu. After having retained her knowledge of the grounds she began wandering into the house. Okina noticed that Mina seemed a little bored so he spoke up.  
  
"Mina, if you wouldn't mind, Can you go to the market and fetch a couple things for me" Okina handed her a list.  
  
"Of course" Mina smiled that she had something to do.  
  
"Thank you" Okina went back into his room.  
  
Mina walked out of the gates and enjoyed the scenes as they passed by her on her way to the market. When she got to the market she took the list out and looked at it for a moment while she was still walked. Not paying attention to anything else and she crashed into a red haired man.  
  
"Sorry!" Mina quickly got up and offered a hand to the man with the crossed shape scar on his face.  
  
"It's quite alright, that it is" He said.  
  
"Yare, Yare stupid pupil, can you not walk without crashing into anything?" A man with a bottle of sake at his side came up.  
  
Mina recognized him at once. "Sensei Hiko!"  
  
"Sensei Hiko? Oro?" The red haired man confused.  
  
"Sensei Hiko!" Mina said again and jumped on him.  
  
"Young Lady, why are you calling me Sensei?" Hiko was also confused.  
  
"Sensei! It's me! Takagi Mina!" Mina said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Mina...... It's been a long time......" Hiko recalling his past with her.  
  
"Sensei Hiko?" The red haired man still confused.  
  
"I'm Takagi Mina, Sensei Hiko taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" Mina introduced herself.  
  
"Himura Kenshin" He replied.  
  
"Mina...... She completed her training at age 6 and then she had to move away with her parents......." Hiko remembered his past now.  
  
"You look exactly the same!" Mina stared at him.  
  
Kenshin laughed and agreed with her.  
  
"Mina we have very much indeed to catch up on....... But me and my stupid pupil are headed for the Oniwanbanshu" Hiko explained.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Kenshin made a face.  
  
"Oh, Okina sent me to the market to do some errands, if would like to join me we can go together" Mina had an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Very well, we will accompany you with you're errands and we shall go to the Oniwanbanshu together" Hiko smiled.  
  
"Great!" Mina's smiled grew wider.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	5. Strongest

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.  
  
The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter 5 - Strongest  
  
Aoshi walked on the grounds of the Oniwanbanshu and immediately was greeted by Misao.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao ran up to him.  
  
"Misao....... I do not feel Mina's present.......Do you know where she went?" Aoshi had some things to talk out with her.  
  
"She went to the market to run some errands for Jiya" Misao sadden by Aoshi's focus on Mina.  
  
"I see" Aoshi began to walk towards the house.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, who is Mina to you?" Misao just had to know.  
  
Aoshi hesitated for a moment and answered, "An old friend". He didn't want to hurt her, but he hurt Mina. He was once again going through a debate.  
  
"Oh" Misao knew there was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
From far away you can hear a female voice and a low male voice. The voices grew louder and Aoshi turned his head as he felt the strong presence with two other familiar presences. 'Is Mina that strong?' Aoshi thought to himself.  
  
Mina walked in to find Aoshi and Mina there to greet her.  
  
"Mina" Aoshi with his frozen face still on.  
  
"Mina" Misao greeted her softly as she knew there was something between her and Aoshi-sama.  
  
"Misao, Aoshi.......I bumped into my old Sensei Hiko and his stupid pupil" Mina grinned.  
  
Kenshin's face puffed up as he heard her say that but let go and greeted Aoshi.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi, it's nice to see you again. And you too Misao-dono" Kenshin greeted.  
  
"Himura-san" Aoshi replied.  
  
"Just the man we were looking for" Hiko spoke and stepped closer to Aoshi.  
  
"I have to give this stuff to Okina" Mina said holding up a bag and leaving to find Okina.  
  
"What brings you here?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Where's Kaoru, Kenshin?" Misao asked.  
  
"This does not concern you little girl" Hiko motioned for her to leave.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" Misao screamed.  
  
"Misao-dono, we have some business to discuss with Aoshi........Alone" Kenshin tried to say it the best way he knew how.  
  
"And since Mina is here, she may be some help to us" Hiko added.  
  
"Mina?" Aoshi raised his voice.  
  
"Yes, she completed her training at age 6, by her aura, I'm sure she had mastered it too" Hiko said.  
  
"She completed and mastered the ways of the Oniwanbanshu Ninja's at age 5" Aoshi revealed a little more of her past to them.  
  
"She a very special woman" Hiko had his candy eyed.  
  
"Shall we go find her and set her down for our talk?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes, stupid pupil, go find her" Hiko smirked.  
  
Kenshin was about to open his mouth when he noticed Mina walking towards them.  
  
"Mina" Aoshi said as he turned around and saw the same girl he fell in love with 20 years ago. 'Am I still in love with her?' Aoshi asked his heart.  
  
"We would like to speak to you and Aoshi" Hiko politely demanded.  
  
"Ok, I will go make some tea" Mina smiled.  
  
"I have some sake right here" Hiko pointed at his bottle.  
  
"Thank you, but I do not drink sake" Mina bowed and went to make some tea.  
After the tea was made and poured out, the four warriors settled down.  
  
"The reason we came here is to ask for help" Hiko started.  
  
"Help? Battousai and his Sensei are seeking for help?" Aoshi surprise and stirred a bit.  
  
"There is army of soldiers, thousands upon thousands of legendary warriors. Even two of us alone cannot defeat all of them." Kenshin explained their situation.  
  
"On top of that, they all are perfect soldiers trained by an unknown European power." Hiko added.  
  
"If we have you Aoshi, we can defeat more of them" Kenshin stated.  
  
"Also you Mina, I feel a very strong aura from you" Hiko added  
  
"You're underestimating them" Mina spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin sparked up.  
  
"They are more than perfect soldiers. Three of you cannot defeat one of them. The best way is to leave them alone in whatever they are trying to do" Mina looked down.  
  
"Is that so?" Aoshi looked at Mina.  
  
"They are trying to take over Japan" Hiko slammed his cup down.  
  
"Their perfect swordsman, gunman, fit to the finest, stronger than the strongest, the best of the best" Mina explained.  
  
"How would you know this?" Kenshin asked curiously.  
  
"I......I......I am one of them" Mina started to let her tears fall.  
  
"Himura is the strongest and his master is stronger than him....... I doubt they can defeat him........ Kenshin Himura defeated Shishio......" Aoshi was interrupted.  
  
"In Japan...... "Mina said it like it was.  
  
"How strong are they?" Kenshin curiously asked  
  
"Stronger than anyone can imagine..... take all of Japan's best of the best and the strongest of the strongest with all skills and experience.... put all of that in a rank 10 soldier" Mina finished slowly.  
  
"Rank 10?" Aoshi eyed.  
  
"Yes" Mina nodded with her answer.  
  
"How many ranks are there?" Hiko getting his facts straight.  
  
"10" Mina quickly and softly said.  
  
"Take our best men and you get the lowest standard of a soldier?" Aoshi getting a little worried.  
  
Mina nodded this time without saying a word.  
  
"Is there any other ways of possibly defeating them?" Kenshin took another slip of the tea.  
  
"you can try fighting against them but there is not much percentage you'll win against all of them..... you can talk to their leader to call them back...... with a compromise......" Mina was afraid at what was coming to her next.  
  
"Their leader?" Aoshi looked at Mina.  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"Who is that?" Hiko already planning things out in his head.  
  
"The strongest of the them...... Rank 1" Mina looked down as she had something else to say but couldn't.  
  
"1? What are you Mina? You said you also learned their ways" Kenshin politely asked.  
  
"I was defeated by him..... I become rank 2" Mina wanted to cry.  
  
"Second best?" Hiko raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I was a disgrace to my parents"  
  
"Is that why you're parents sent to you different Sensei?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"They wanted to become the strongest solider?" Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"The strongest" Mina repeated.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	6. Distrust

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.  
  
The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter 6 - Distrust  
  
"Mina" Miaso came up behind her.  
  
"Yes?" Mina turned around from her trance into the sky.  
  
"What are you to Aoshi?" Miaso was extremely curious.  
  
Mina smirked. "Miaso you're a really sweet gentle girl and I don't want to fight with you....... So I won't lie to you....... I and Aoshi were childhood friends and I think we had a small relationship when the time we were together"  
  
"What sort of relationship?" Miaso pushed.  
  
Mina smiled. "Miaso......The kind you want to have with him"  
  
"What?" Miaso eyes widen.  
  
"I'm sorry...... But all that has changed...... he's different now..... he hasn't made up his mind on who to love" Mina tried to explained.  
  
"Aoshi loves me! I know it!" Miaso ran away not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he does too" A tear rolled down her cheek knowing that Aoshi probably did love her and she meant nothing more to him than a past friend. She regained her trance into the heavens and wished that for once just one thing in her life would go the way she wanted it too.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you" Hiko dismissed the boy.  
  
"Who was that?" Kenshin peeked out.  
  
"I had some researched done on this soldiers and their leader...... From what other's have seen Mina seems to be lying" Hiko pointed.  
  
"Can it be?" Kenshin wondered.  
  
"There is only one way to find out" Hiko went to look for Mina.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mina" Aoshi called out.  
  
Mina turned around and looked at the person who called her name.  
  
"What did you do to Miaso?" Aoshi was partially angry.  
  
"I answered her question" Mina said.  
  
"What was that?" Aoshi eyes narrowed.  
  
"What we are or were" Mina knew that he did love Miaso and not her, but for a strange reason she wanted to hear it from him.  
  
"Mina!" Hiko called out.  
  
Mina turned her head.  
  
"These soldiers you speak of...... exactly how strong are they?" Hiko began.  
  
"Stronger than all of the strongest soldiers in Japan put together" Mina repeated her words from last time.  
  
"From what people in Japan have seen, Commoners have killed couple of them" Hiko threw the paper towards her.  
  
"That's what they want you to think....... They send commoners who are willing to die and fight like idiots to the battle field to give the appearance that you are stronger....... Then when the time comes....... They'll send their best" Mina said.  
  
"How do we know your not lying?" Hiko stepped forward.  
  
"I can prove it to you" Mina stood her stance.  
  
"How?" Hiko raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Three of you, pull your swords" Mina took her sword out of the sheath.  
  
"You're going to die!" Kenshin thought she was insane.  
  
"Don't hold back on me, I am not afraid of death" Mina stood there waiting.  
  
"I'll go first" Hiko began to stand up and gripped his sword.  
  
"No! Not one........ All three of you" Mina took her stance.  
  
"Kenshin pull you're Sakabatou" Kenshin did as he was told, but he regretted it.  
  
"Aoshi......." Mina stared at him.  
  
"I will not hurt you Mina" Aoshi looked at her with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Remember we promised each other we will spar with each other....... this is the time" Mina said.  
  
"Mina.........."Aoshi didn't know what to say, and after some thought he too pulled out his two Kodachi.  
  
"Let's see how a rank 2 solider fights" Hiko rushed towards her and Kenshin followed. Aoshi just watched for a small distance for now.  
  
Mina did not even flinch as she raised her sword with one hand and stopped both of their attacks.  
  
"Impossible!" Hiko yelled.  
  
Mina still with her sword she swung it with one hand and the strength she had was amazing. It flung back Kenshin and Hiko; Aoshi was amazed at her skills and strength.  
  
"Secession technique!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Mina blocked his God-like speed sword swing like it was nothing and flicked him to the other side. Using her own God-like speed she rushed towards her Sensei and before he knew it he couldn't move.  
  
Aoshi knew he had to try something, he decided to try his Kaiten Kenbu. He started his sub-liquid flow. Before he moved a meter Mina had already grabbed him while he was moving like water and gently so she wouldn't hurt him pushed him into Kenshin.  
  
They both fell down and she walked up to Hiko and hit his neck with two fingers and he dropped like a stone.  
  
"Now if I wasn't playing with you guys, all of you would be dead by now. But if you still want to try to defeat them all....... that is what you will be faced with "Mina helped them up.  
  
"Incredible" Hiko stared at his former student.  
  
"If you still are planning to go up against them, I will help out anyway I can, because Japan is my home too" Mina looked away.  
  
"You defeat the strongest men in Japan in a heartbeat. You're more than human aren't you?" Okina stepped in.  
  
"I told you, steel is the strongest metal on earth, it is formed by the best metals in the world. And in order to be the strongest, I have learned and mastered the strongest budos" Mina bowed.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.  
  
The Unforgettable Past  
  
**Chapter 7 – Betrayal**  
  
"I found out who their leader was" Hiko set the information down at the table where everyone was sited.  
  
"His name is..." Hiko stumbled with the packet for he had one to many drinks.  
  
"Kei Shinma" Mina finished his sentence.  
  
"That's correct" Hiko looked at the information.  
  
"That's right, Mina was defeated by him once. We could have just asked her" Okina realized.  
  
"What other information do you know about him?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"He has black hair, brown eyes. He's half Japanese and half Chinese. He has more persistence, determination, and strength I have ever seen" Mina told what she knew about him.  
  
"Does he have any weaknesses?" Aoshi looked from his tea.  
  
"Everybody has weaknesses" Mina answered.  
  
"What are his?" Hiko persisted Aoshi's question.  
  
Miaso listened quietly from the outside. She tried hard to make out the words they were flying by so quickly.  
  
"What is his" Aoshi asked.  
  
"I don't know" Mina hesitate a bit. Aoshi felt that she wasn't telling them the truth.  
  
"Is it you don't know or you don't want to tell?" Hiko also caught on.  
  
"I don't know" Mina repeated herself.  
  
"I have forced a confrontation on Kei Shinma and his men for a compromise, if he is as strong as you say he is" Hiko confessed his secret doings.  
  
Mina was shocked to hear what she just heard.  
  
"Compromise?" Aoshi eyed Hiko.  
  
"If we cannot fight him, then I'm afraid Japan has no other choice" Hiko suspected Mina of lying, maybe he wasn't as strong as Mina say he was. Mina wasn't as strong as she seemed to be, she only defeated them because she knew they wouldn't kill her and she studied under then so she knew their secret techniques.  
  
"Should we try fighting them first?" Kenshin suddenly said.  
  
"This way no bloodshed will be done" Hiko eyed Mina. "Will you join us in this conference Mina?"  
  
"I... I will" Mina struggled with her words.  
  
"You must be tried, you should get some rest" Hiko suggested as he took a slip of sake.  
  
"I thank you for you offer" Mina bowed and left the room.  
  
When Miaso heard this she quickly went under the wooden floors so Mina wouldn't know she was out there listening to their conversation the whole time.  
  
After had Mina left the room and went toward her own room to get some rest. Miaso sighed as she creped back up to listen to the rest of the conversation between the men.  
  
"She's hiding something from us" Hiko stated.  
  
"I noticed it too" Aoshi agreed.  
  
"Maybe she's a spy for them. She could be lying to us the whole time. They can't be as strong as she says they are. If our farmers and commoners can wipe some of them out, they can't be that strong" Hiko said.  
  
"Why would she lie to us?" Aoshi couldn't think of any reason for her to lie to them, especially him.  
  
"She could be working for them, she admitted she was one of them and she was rank 2. Why would she give such a high rank to help us?" Okina had to admit her actions didn't match.  
  
"Maybe she would be rank 1 if she is successful in tricking us" Hiko slammed his cup down.  
  
Miaso eyes widen as she heard this about Mina. 'Could she really be here to destroy us?' she though to herself.  
  
"We can't trust Mina" Okina finally blurted out.  
  
"But" Aoshi objected.  
  
"Aoshi, forget your feelings for her. She is considered an enemy for now" Okina eyes harden.  
  
"Feelings?" Miaso whimpered. "Aoshi has feelings for her?" 'No! Aoshi loved her! She was sure of it!'  
  
Just then she heard the men arising from their positions and ready to go back to their rooms for some rest.  
  
"Tomorrow will be the conference. Aoshi keep an eye on Mina, you have more power over her than any of us" Hiko demanded.  
  
"I'm not your student to take your orders" Aoshi replied. He didn't want to believe that Mina would betray them, it couldn't be true, and she wasn't like that before.  
  
"Aoshi, Japan is on the stake here" Okina butted in.  
  
"I don't believe that she would betray us like that" With that Aoshi left for his room.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on Mina" Kenshin proposed.  
  
"Stupid pupil you have done something wise for a change" Hiko also left for his room.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Kenshin said after him, but then retreated into his room as well.  
  
"What this has turned into" Okina wonder as he also got some rest.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, I hope you guys like it.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	8. Conference

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.

The Unforgettable Past

Chapter 8 – Conference

"Kei Shinma" A solider reported back to his commander.

"This will be interesting" Kei said. He was commander and master of the undefeatable army. He was rank 1 above all, he was strongest of the strong, he was the best of the best, and he was at the top of the food chain. He was dressed in a gray western style uniform his jacket was gray with silver lining and the buttons were off to one side. His cape was hook up to the shoulders where fancy object held it in place. His pants were of the same style as his jacket and his pure white gloves gave him the appearance of a leader.

"Kei Shinma" Hiko's voice was heard behind the office.

"That is my name" Kei watched his hulky man come through the door. He was followed by a taller thin man and shorter red haired man with a cross on his face. Few seconds later, Mina came through the door behind the rest. Kei smiled.

Hiko looked at him. He was a man that was supposed to be the strongest and yet he looked so weak. He was about the same size as Kenshin, but taller. 'I could take him' Hiko thought.

"You are supposed to be Japan's finest warriors?" Kei spoke.

"We have come to make you a compromise" Hiko sat down.

"By all means, I would love to hear this" Kei's eye slide over to Mina. 'Beautiful as ever' He said to himself.

Aoshi took note of his actions and started believing in everyone's word 'Mina is here only to betray us' Aoshi looked at Mina, she stared at Kei with those eyes. 'No she won't do that to us' Aoshi fought with his mind.

"First of all, why do you want to take over Japan?" Hiko started.

"Why such a silly question? Why I want to rule the world of course" Kei chuckled as he said this.

"Are you taking this as a joke" Hiko was angry.

"No sense of humor I see, I'm only the commander of this army, what my superiors tell me to do I do not question." Kei said.

"Superiors?" Hiko questioned.

"Yes, even I have superiors" Kei leaned back in his chair and took his glass full of wine into his mouth.

"If you have superiors, do you have the right to compromise with us?" Hiko assume that he didn't and believed that his was a waste of his time.

"Why of course I do, why would I be here if I didn't?" Kei smiled and looked at Mina once again.

This time Kenshin caught his action.

"So what do you have to offer me…I didn't quite catch your name" Kei put his glass back down.

"I want you to leave Japan this instant" Hiko couldn't take it; this can't be the strongest warrior. Mina was lying!

"I asked what do you have to offer me not what I cannot do" Kei smiled. "I was sent here to transform his country into a better more sufficient country"

"That's it" Hiko had enough. He attacked Kei with all his might. Kei smiled and held his hand up to catch his attack.

"What?" Hiko was surprised, he was strong.

"Is this all you have, weakling?" Kei smiled as he squeezed a little tighter.

Hiko yelped in pain. Kenshin and Aoshi were both surprised to hear the strongest man in Japan yell in pain.

"Stop it!" Mina cried out.

Kei looked at Mina then at Hiko who was almost unconscious from the pain. Kei let go and pushed him back. Aoshi and Kenshin watched in amazement.

'It didn't even seem he use any energy to do that. All he did was move his hand and risk, he didn't even use any arm strength or body force!' Kenshin was still watching intensely.

'He seems to respond to Mina' Aoshi noticed.

"Next time, think about what you're going to do before you do it" Kei said as he stood up. "If that man was your stronger warrior then you do not need to be today, for there is nothing you can offer me that I cannot take myself."

Kenshin and Aoshi couldn't move, both were too stunned to their bones. Hiko got up with what was left of his energy.

'How could this be, I feel like I have been fighting for days when it was only mere seconds. If it wasn't for Mina, my bones could be been crushed under the circumstances' Hiko thought.

"I suggest you tell Japan's leader to surrender now, I don't want to kill anyone if I don't have to. Tell them to submit to our powers and no one will be harmed" Kei walked over to Hiko.

"We will not, Japan is our home and you can't change it for your own amusement" Hiko replied.

"Just watch me, no one can defeat my army" Kei smiled

"I will, my men will defeat you" Hiko responded.

"Like the way you tried today? Pathetic" Kei chuckled. "I'll give you until the end of next week to surrender Japan to us and we will not attack anyone or any cities. By the end of next week if I do not see the weak Japanese army reseeding then I will launch my attacks and you'll regret ever being alive"

"Guards, I want you to escort this men out" Kei commanded and the two men behind the desk followed his orders.

"There is no need" Aoshi raised his hand. Kenshin and Aoshi helped Hiko stand and walk as they left the room. Mina started to turn around and follow them.

"Mina" Kei called out. Both Mina and Aoshi stopped in their tracks. Both wanting to hear what Kei has to say.

Mina didn't say anything, she didn't even turn around.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Kei was angry.

Mina started walking out the door to meet Aoshi and where the others were.

"Mina!" Kei called out again, this time swung his hand to grasp Mina's arm.

Aoshi watched from the outside, wondering what was going on and why is this happening.

Mina swung her arm counter clockwise to get from Kei's grip.

"Still strong as ever" Kei smiled as he touched his hand which was in a little pain.

Mina started walking out again.

Kei chuckled and went back to his seat and watch her leave.

"I want you to keep a eye on her for me" Kei told on of his guards.

"Mina sir?" The guard asked.

"Yes, just an eye. Don't even think about hurting her under any circumstances" Kei demanded.

"Yes sir" The guard bowed and went to fulfill his duty.

"Mina, there is something going on here, is there not?" Kenshin asked back at the Oniwanbanshu training grounds.

"He's first rank, I am second, and there is nothing more than that" Mina lied straight through her teeth.

"He responded to your voice and he called after you as we left" Aoshi put out what he had observed.

"He probably wants me to go back to the force" Mina shrugged.

"If you weren't there to stop him, my fist would probably be mutilated by now" Hiko said.

"I told you he was strong, why didn't you believe me?" Mina asked Hiko.

"There is something going on that you're not telling us Mina" Hiko changed the subject.

"Believe what you think" Mina got fed up and left.

© 2003 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove Production


	9. Truth be told

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.

The Unforgettable Past

Chapter 9 – Truth be told

"Mina" Miaso finally confronted Mina as she saw her leave the room after they had the conference.

"Miaso-chan" Mina greeted.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Miaso screamed. Aoshi, Kenshin, Okina, and Hiko came running out for the room.

"What do you mean?" Mina said quietly.

"Have you come here to make us suffer?" Miaso had her battle uniform on.

"Of course not, why would you say such a thing?" Mina asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Miaso, what do you think you're doing?" Okina said as she saw her pull out some throwing knives.

"I will not fight you Miaso-chan, I won't hurt the girl that Aoshi loves" Mina bowed her head.

"What?" Miaso lowered her weapons and looked over to Aoshi.

"It's been more than two week Aoshi, I don't do need to hear it from your lips for I can see it in your heart"

"Mina, I love you" Aoshi finally admitted.

'No! Aoshi loves me!' Miaso though in her mind.

"But not the way I want you to, is that right Aoshi?" Mina completed for him.

Aoshi nodded.

"I had a feeling from the very start, since the first day I came back I knew you did not love me anymore" Mina had a smile on.

"Why did you continue to ask me?" Aoshi asked.

"Because I'm a stubborn girl, you should know that" Mina smiled.

"Mina, I'm sorry" Aoshi looked away.

"It's okay, I'm use to it. It's the story of my life" Mina said. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble tonight; I'll be on my way. All of you should get some rest" Mina walked into her room and closed the door.

"What's going on here?" Miaso now more than confused.

"Go to bed Miaso" Okina ordered. The rest of the men went back inside to finish what they had began.

"We cannot let this hinder us from our goal" Hiko sat down and say.

"Right" Aoshi also sat down in silence.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Kenshin asked.

Mina shut the door behind her. She fell onto her knees; tears flowed down her eyes onto her face. She couldn't stop it; she couldn't help but cry her heart out.

FLASHBACK

"No man can ever love you" A man said as he threw a piece of wood at her.

"You're such a weak little girl" The woman beside the man poured hot water all over the young girl.

"Mina we spend out lives trying to raise you to be the perfect warrior and you fail us!"

"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry father" Mina tried to said.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Mina's father smacked his hand across her face.

"What are we going to do with you? You failed us! Losing to that man Kei, now you're only second to him. That's not considered the strongest!" Mina's father kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Please stop , it hurts" Mina begged her parents for mercy, even though she knew she was stronger than her parents, there will be no way she will every hurt them. She just let the pain and suffering come in to her body and mind as her parent punished her.

END FLASHBACK

"It's true, mother, father. No man can ever love me" Mina cried all night.

"What are we going to do about Mina?" Okina asked.

"Is she still willing to help us?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm sure she is, Japan is her home too" Aoshi replied.

Suddenly, the men heard a door snap open and footsteps running towards somewhere.

"What is that?" Okina quickly got up open the door.

The men saw a woman figure in a cloak leaped on to a nearby tree then disappear.

"Mina!" Aoshi would recognize her body from anywhere. He rushed down towards her room only to find it open and empty. There was a note left inside on top of the neatly packed blanket and pillow.

_Thank you for letting me stay here for as long as I needed, Oniwanbanshu Ninjas. _

_I haven't forgotten my promise to Japan, I'm going to fight Kei Shinma and if his army doesn't back off in two weeks then I have failed. Sorry. I was happy to meet with all of you again and I don't regret anything I have done. I wish you and Japan the best luck. _

_Mina_

"She'll be killed!" Hiko exclaimed. "Stupid pupil of mines thinks she can take on Kei Shinma!"

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Aoshi looked up at the night sky.

"What should we tell Japan to do?" Kenshin asked.

"In two week, if Japan doesn't back off Kei Shinma's army is devastates Japan and turn it into some foreign country, that is, if Mina doesn't succeed." Hiko said.

"We just have to watch and find out, the worst thing is that we might have to fight his army, that we do" Kenshin nodded.

"Kei Shinma!" Mina screamed out his name.

"Mina!" Kei heard her voice.

"Come down and give me my rematch!" Mina screamed.

"Mina, you've come back" Kei opened the door and saw Mina standing there.

"I won't let you change my home, the place where I grew up in, the place where I learned so many different things" Mina's stance as usual to Kei.

"Mina, I won't fight you. I don't want to hurt you" Kei still in his uniform looked down at the ground.

"Why?" Mina lowered her fists.

"Mina" Kei took off his white gloves and threw them on the floor. He walked closer to Mina. "Come with me, I can give you everything you always wanted"

Mina eyes widen with fear. 'What is he saying?'

Kei touched Mina's face, it was cold. It wasn't like the warmth he felt went he would watch her sleep when they were training together.

"Having you noticed Mina? Are you that dense?" Kei chucked.

"What do you want from me?" Mina pushed him away.

"Fight by my side Mina, together we can overthrow the superiors and we can do what we please" Kei stepped closer.

"Fight by your side?" Mina questioned. Mina had to admit that Kei was very handsome. His fair skin and his soft eyes, she remembered admiring him when she fought with him. .

"Give into my power Mina" Kei pushed Mina against tree and forced himself upon her lips. "Fight with me" Kei whispered.

"I will" Mina whispered back as she gave in.

© 2003 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove Production


	10. Day of Infamy

Disclaimer: I don't own R.K or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction and some of the character I made up.

The Unforgettable Past

Chapter 10 – Day of Infamy

"It's been two weeks, what shall we do?" Kenshin asked his master.

"We shall go to the battleground and watch. If Kei's army is there and ready to fight, then we will know what happened to Mina. But in any case, we should be there for we did not tell Japan of our meeting and his demands. If Kei's army is there to fight, we shall also right with our lives" Hiko got up holding his sword.

"Right, that you are" Kenshin smiled and also got up.

Hiko and Kenshin slide the paper door open and to their surprise Miaso and Aoshi were waiting outside.

"We're coming too!" Miaso jumped.

"You'll get hurt" Hiko explained.

"I'm the leader of the Oniwanbanshu Ninja, I can handle myself" Miaso shot back.

"Aoshi, are you going to permit this" Hiko glared at him.

"He doesn't have a choice" Miaso replied for him.

"I want to know if Mina succeeded or tried dying" Aoshi bowed.

"Very well" Hiko said as he walked pass them.

Everyone followed Hiko out of the Oniwanbanshu training ground. As Okina watched them leave, he prayed for their safety.

"What are you doing sir?" A solider asked the group of warriors that were intruding.

"You can't be here" Another soldier tried to push them back.

"We are here to help you" Hiko responded.

"The man with the cross-shaped scar" The solider finally noticed.

"You should be honor to have us fight with you" Hiko responded.

"Yes… Yes sir" The solider let them through.

"Mina" Kei shouted through his army of soldiers.

"Yes" Mina presented herself and bowed before him.

"The Japanese soldiers aren't reseeding" Kei made his point.

"Yes my lord" Mina kept her eyes on the ground.

"Stand" Kei commanded.

Mina did as she was told.

"I want you to lead my army for our first attack" Kei smiled.

"It's an honor" Mina showed her respect.

"Don't get hurt, I don't know what I'll do without you" Kei looked around making sure no one was watching before kissing Mina on the lips.

"I will not fail you, master" Mina responded.

"It's about time, so you may start your attack whenever you're ready." Kei walked back to his office.

"Yes Sir" Mina replied and turned around to fetch his army.

"One more thing" Kei stopped her.

Mina turned around to face him.

"Give them one last chance before raging against them" Kei smiled. "Show them that we do have a merciful side"

"Of course" Mina bowed.

"What's taking them so long?" Hiko watched the deserted secrecy

"What do you mean sir? Are you expecting more warriors?" The soldier asked.

'That's right, they don't know about it' Hiko quickly made up a excuse on the stop. "I was talking about my comrades; they've been in the bathroom for quite a while"

"Right sir" The soldiers confused, but didn't intend to question.

"Looks like Mina didn't fail us" Aoshi said from behind.

"Stay here" Mina commanded the army that was behind her. She almost reached the Japanese's army positions. Mina was dressed in a black cloak and the hood. She pulled out a mask and concealed herself from them.

"When you see my mask throw in the air, which is my signal for you to come" Mina directed.

With that said Mina turned around from Kei's army and headed towards the Japanese's soldier by herself.

"Someone is coming!" A soldier warned everyone.

"What?" Hiko came out of his tent.

"I guess Mina couldn't take Kei on" Aoshi sadden.

"It's only one person" Miaso saw a black figure moving towards them.

"What's going on?" Hiko asked, but no answers came.

"I see that the Japanese army have not retreated" The black figure called out.

"Why would Japan do such a thing?" A soldier cried out.

"That's a shame" The figure came closer.

'That voice, it sound so familiar' Aoshi tried to concentrated on the sound. 'If only the mask wasn't there to distort the sound'

"Surrender and I will not harm anyone" The masked figure stopped advancing towards the army.

"You and what army?" Hiko cried out.

The dark figure lifted her hands to her mask and slowly lifted it off her face.

"Mina!" Aoshi yelled.

"I am Mina, second commander of Shinma's army!" Mina threw her mask up in the air and watched it land in front of the Japanese's army

"Second commander? Shinma's army?" Miaso asked.

Suddenly Aoshi, Miaso, Kenshin, Hiko, and along with the Japanese army was shocked to see about 20 soldiers behind Mina.

"I will ask once more" Mina started again "Will you surrender?"

"Japan will never fall to the likes of a traitor like you!" Hiko yelled.

"As you wish" Mina smiled as she tore the dark cloak off. She was dressed in a western gray style uniform.

'She's wearing the same uniform as Kei, from the gloves to the shoes' Aoshi though to himself.

"How can you betray Japan like this?" Miaso angry got the best of her as she leaped up into the air and threw several throwing knives towards Mina.

Mina caught them all without even moving anything, but her arm. "Japan is my home too and I want Japan to be at the peek of its strength so it will never have to struggle with simple task"

With a whisk of her arm she threw Miaso's knives back at the Japanese army. Each one hit and killed a soldier. To Aoshi's surprise, she wasn't the same Mina as before.

'Kei must have brainwashed her!' Aoshi prepared himself for battle.

Mina made a motion with her index figure and ten soldiers stepped forward.

"These are ten of my rank 10, they will kill each and every one of you if you do not retreat and surrender this city to me now" Mina forced.

"We will not!" A soldier yelled.

"Soldiers, do what you must to take this city over, but do not kill the four warriors in front. I need them" Mina told her men and they bowed and did as they were told.

The ten Shinma men rushed towards the hundred men soldier army.

"Are they crazy, ten against a hundred?" Hiko exclaimed.

"Get ready for battle men!" A soldier called out.

Kenshin, Aoshi, and Hiko all took out their weapons. The leader of the ten men leaped up with his sword in front of him ready to attack.

"Their fast!" Miaso leaped out of the way and threw knives at him.

He swatted away like they were flies and kept on attacking.

"He's so strong!" Aoshi thought to himself as he tried his best to defend himself.

The man swung his sword so there was no open defend in his stance. He tested each one of them and found the weakest of the four. 'The girl'

He swung his sword at Hiko and felt that someone was going to attack him from behind. Indeed Kenshin tried his succession technique on him, but he was faster and leaped up and Kenshin almost got Hiko. The moment they realized they almost killed each other, the soldier kicked them both, Hiko in the stomach and Kenshin in the face.

As they were both unconscious for the time being, he went after Aoshi and Miaso. Aoshi protect Miaso with everything he got.

"Kaiten Kenbu!" Aoshi started his sub-liquid flow technique. The soldier decided to ignore him and go after the girl.

"Ahhh!" Miaso watched him rushed towards her. She tried to leap away, but it was too late. The soldier took his sword and cut Miaso's arm. She grasped it in pain and Aoshi, now furious, attack the soldier with all his might. The solder turned back and swung his foot along with him, causing Aoshi to fall down to the floor unable to move.

"Their strong" Aoshi closed his eyes in pain, hoping that he'll die soon for he can no longer stay his pain.

© 2003 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove Production


End file.
